binan_koukou_chikyuu_bouei_bu_lovefandomcom-20200223-history
Binan Koukou Chikyuu Bouei-bu Love! Wiki:I miss you no 3 meters
I miss you no 3 meters (I miss you の３メートル) is the ending theme for the anime series Binan Koukou Chikyuu Bouei-bu Love! , sung by the Seifukubu (Earth's Conquest Club) and published by Pony Canyon Inc. Solo versions of the ending theme song, performed by the Earth's Conquest Club are bundled together with the Blu-ray DVDs for the anime being sold. Binan Koukou Chikyuu Bouei-bu Love! Bly-ray DVD Volume 1 Binan Koukou Chikyuu Bouei-bu Love! Bly-ray DVD Volume 3 Binan Koukou Chikyuu Bouei-bu Love! Bly-ray DVD Volume 5 Lyrics Romaji= Romaji (chorus 1) Dare yori kimi wo boku wa shitteru Nanoni kimi wa sou mata aitsu ni waratta Surechigau tabi tada tsuyogatte Kuruoshikua... mune ga itamu Jaken ni shitatte kinisuru bakari de Tonari ni inai nara kurushii dake I miss you Itoshi sasae setsuna sasae Tsutawaranai no kai Soba ni itemo sunao ni nare nakute Kimi to boku no aida san metoru Ijiwaru na kyori sa Isso kimi wo kirai ni nare tara ii Sonna koe mo todokanai mama... (chorus 2) Sora de kawashita hoshizora no yume Te wo nobasu tabi mata toonoite itta Omoide wa mou suri kiresou sa Sepia iro ga shiran de yuku Wagamama na dake sa iikikasetatte Shinjite itai no sa kurushikute mo Still miss you Kimagure sae kanashimi sae Wakari aeru no kai Ima soushite tonari ni iru hito to Kimi to boku wo tsunagu san metoru Ijiwaru na kyori sa Soredemo sono egao ga mireru nara Konna omoi netsu wo motta mama... Kisetsu ga yuku kawaatte shimau Kawarenai boku dake torino koshite I miss you Itoshi sasae setsuna sasae Tsutawara nakute mo Chikaku ni ite sunao ni narezutomo Kimi to boku no aida san metoru Ijiwaruna kyori ni Itsumo kimi ga ite kureta nara ii Sonna koe mo todokazu kieta... |-| Kanji= 誰より君を　僕は知ってる なのに君はそう　またあいつに笑った すれ違う度　ただ強がって 狂おしく　ah…　胸が痛む 邪険にしたって　気にするばかりで 隣にいないなら　苦しいだけ I miss you　愛しささえ切なささえ 伝わらないのかい そばにいても　素直になれなくて 君と僕のあいだ3メートル いじわるな距離さ いっそ君を　嫌いになれたらいい そんな声も　届かないまま… 空で交わした　星空の夢 手を伸ばす度また　遠のいていった 思い出はもう　すり切れそうさ セピア色が　白んでゆく わがままなだけさ 言い聞かせたって 信じていたいのさ 苦しくても Still miss you　気まぐれさえ悲しみさえ わかり合えるのかい 今そうして　隣にいる人と 君と僕をつなぐ3メートル いじわるな距離さ それでもその笑顔が見れるなら こんな想い　熱を持ったまま… 季節が行く　変わってしまう 変われない僕だけ　取り残して I miss you　愛しささえ切なささえ 伝わらなくても 近くにいて　素直になれずとも 君と僕のあいだ3メートル いじわるな距離に いつも君が　いてくれたならいい そんな声も　届かず消えた |-| English= English I've known you better than anyone else Yet I've only seen you be so cheerful around him Every time we cross paths, I tell myself to stay strong It hurts so much, That my heart aches Even though I decided to be cold-hearted, I hide that I actually care If you're not by my side, everything else is painful I miss you The feeling of loving you the sadness from our distance The good times we've shared Even if you're nearby, I can't be honest with you You were always by my side, not anymore Now the distance between us, is that of 3 meters I wish even more that I could just hate you But my true feelings will never reach you As the skies intricately cross one another I daze off to dream about that starry night I reached out my hand to hold yours Only to find you drifting further away Memories have already by now, Started fading away slowly The sepia coloured good old days Has become a thing of the past I have this selfish request, that I want to ask of you Till then I want to have these false hopes even if I end up feeling desolate Still miss you, Your whimsical attitude, This overwhelming sadness I've come to understand already and so now, I want you here by my side I want to bridge up that 3 meter gap between us, this unpleasant distance Even though it pains me to find us so distant I always want to see you smiling This intense feeling, burns with a zeal from within Seasons come and go and brings along with it a change, But what has failed to change were these true feelings of mine I miss you, The feeling of loving you the sadness from our distance We’re not together anymore, but even so I want you within my reach if it's only for a day Now the distance between us, is that of 3 meters, a relentless distance I want you to always be by my side till the end of seasons My true feelings that I wanted to convey to you has disappeared before it could reach you References Category:Conquest Club Category:OP and ED Category:Album: I miss youの3メートル